Psychic Powers
The practice of manipulating the Immaterium is as older even than the Imperium. It probably was one of the main contributing factors in the fall of Humanity and the subsequent Age of Strife. Mankind languished, for the most part, in primitive darkness until the Emperor began his Great Crusade to unite all once again under the same banner. A psychically active individual is among the most dangerous and most useful tools of the Imperium. Purchasing Psy Ratings and Powers The Psy Rating of a psyker dictates how many dice they are allowed to roll for any use of or defense from a psychic ability. One d10 die is thrown for every one level of Psy Rating although in certain circumstances the number may be modified higher or lower based on other psykers being present, special wargear, etc. The cost of each level is shown below. *Levels 1-4: 8 xp per Psy Rating *Levels 5-7: 10 xp per Psy Rating *Levels 8-10: 14 xp per Psy Rating *Levels 10+: 18 xp per Psy Rating Psy Powers each fall under a school or discipline. Most schools of learning have restrictions on what can be learned that are reflective of the psyker's power and dedication to that school. A psyker must learn to walk before it can run, so to speak. For each school (Telekinesis, Pyromancy, Telepathy, Divination, Biomancy, etc.) there is an initial, low level power called a Primaris Power that must be learned. This Primaris power gives the psyker access to the school's other powers as well as its defining abilities at their most basic level; be aware, though, that a high-level psyker can achieve many great things with only this starter power, even if they do not have access to the more powerful or varied powers of the school. Once the psyker knows this Primaris Power they can begin to learn other powers in the tree. A psyker may only learn a new power if it is no more than 2 xp above the highest power they currently know in that school. 'The only exception is if there are no other powers with an intermediate cost between the current, known powers and the new, higher level power.' Examples: A psyker may always learn a new power that costs 9xp or less if it already knows a power that costs 7xp in the same school. A psyker may learn a new 20xp power in a school if it knows, for example, a 15xp power in the same school and there are no powers in between--i.e. no powers costing 16xp, 17xp, 18xp or 19xp. This is to force the psyker to learn the simpler abilities of the school so that he or she is ready for the more advanced, more potent powers when the time comes but does not force the psyker to know every minute detail of the school. Any psyker including Chapter Master and NPC psykers (such as Space Marine Librarians) may learn one new psychic power for every Psy Rating they have. Primaris Powers do not count against this total. NPC psykers learn new powers as if they were purchasing them with xp, as described above. 'Psychic Strength' 'Astartes Psyker Powers' Librarians are battle psykers and do not study subtle trickery or a range of minor powers as the psykers of the Scholastica Psykana might, but rather focus on turning their talents to the mastery of powerful attacks or potent defences. As a result, they often only learn a handful of powers, each of which would be far beyond the stamina and skill of a normal human psyker to master. All Librarians do, however, have access to Telepathy and Divination, two of the most ‘commonly’ used psychic abilities. Psychic powers are divided into four major disciplines: Telepathy Discipline, Divination Discipline, Codex Discipline and Chapter Disciplines. Starting Psychic Powers: '''A Librarian begins play with any three Psychic Powers chosen from the following list: '''Augury, Reading, Avenger, Short-Range Telepathy, Inspire, Smite '''and Iron Arm.' 'Telepathy Discipline' Telepathy is the ability to communicate over long distances directly into the minds of others. It is a vital part of a Librarian’s role within his Chapter as it allows him to maintain lines of command and relay orders instantly across a battle-zone. Telepathy also allows a psyker to read thoughts and intentions and steal secrets from the minds of others. At higher levels this can lead to its use as a weapon, breaking a person’s psyche or even changing the way he thinks entirely. 'Divination Discipline' Many psykers are gifted with the ability to see into the future or divine the effects of actions before they are undertaken. Librarians study the discipline of divination so that they might better guide their Battle-Brothers in combat or to read and understand the Emperor’s Tarot, allowing them to fathom the meaning of sweeping events. Divination allows a psyker to discover hidden truths and grant his allies additional protection by glimpsing into the near future. 'Codex Discipline Over the millennia the Adeptus Astartes Chapters have developed and refined the role of the Librarian. Unimaginable amounts of lore have been added to their Librariums, and extensive study has been made concerning the use of a Librarian’s power. When a Librarian is first inducted into the order, these are the powers that he will learn. The Codex Discipline is all about battle and smashing foes or protecting allies, and it counts among its teachings some of the most potent powers known to the Imperium. '''Chapter Disciplines Just as the Adeptus Astartes have stored the teachings of Librarians past, so too do many Chapters develop their own forms of psychic disciplines. Calling on their own style of warfare and the inherent strengths of their gene-seed, they have learnt to shape powerful and terrible effects for their Librarians to wield. Chapter Disciplines are only available to Librarians of the Chapter they represent, reflecting both their unique training and Primarch-given gifts of blood and spirit. Ghosts of Retribution Psyker Powers ' 'Imperial Psyker Powers 'School of Telekinesis' One of the most common and varied disciplines due to its myriad offensive, defensive and utilitarian abilities. *'Telekinesis (Primaris) -' The simple manipulation of objects with your mind, although a powerful psyker can do much with this power alone. Difficulty depends on weight, number and scale of objects, also on speed, precision and strength of manupulation. Required to begin purchasing other powers in the School of Telekinesis. (3 xp) *'Assail' - Using nothing but the power of his mind, the psyker tears a boulder of rock (or similar nearby material) from the ground and hurls it at a foe. Can also throw allies for added tactical options. The longer the range and heavier the object the more difficult the attempt becomes. Higher level psykers have better accuracy and can throw larger objects. (3 xp) *'Shockwave - ''The psyker slams his palms together and the noise is magnified a hundredfold, releasing a shockwave that snaps bones and knocks foes from their feet.' Excellent for close combat but decays with distance. Can break an enemy's charge or disrupt an enemy as the psyker charges them. A more powerful psyker creates a more powerful shockwave. (3 xp) *'Crush '- '''By reaching out his arm and clenching his fist, the psyker entraps his foe in a choking and crushing mass of force. Gritting his teeth, the psyker continues the assault until flesh, armour and bone alike are ground into powder'. Able to crush almost any object at range including living organisms, vehicles and buildings. The longer the range and the most resilient the target the more difficult the attempt becomes. (5xp) *'Objuration Mechanicum - '''Weapons jam and engines seize up as the telekine uses his powers to wrench and twist the inner workings at the hearts of nearby machines. In principle should work on almost any type of technology or machine. Enemy ranged weapons suddenly become more inaccurate, targeting computers go haywire and vehicles start malfunctioning and can even explode. Known users of this ability are not usually popular with members of the Mechanicum. (5 xp) *'Levitation'' - ''The psyker uses his telekinetic powers to launch himself skywards, leaping across the battlefield in a single bound.' Not capable of giving flight but certainly able to make tremendous leaps across long distances to easily close ground. Can be used on a small group of nearby allies to leap them with him. (7xp). *'Telekine Dome - Bullets bounce off of thin air and are deflected alarmingly towards enemy forces as the psyker erects a barrier of shimmering energy about himself.'' A shield that has a chance to deflect any ranged attack. If the telekine is near an enemy that ranged attack is deflected towards the enemy. A more powerful psyker creates a stronger dome with a better chance to deflect and the strongest can even shield nearby allies. (9 xp) *'Gate of Infinity - The psyker punches a corridor through the roiling Immaterium, allowing him to cross great distances in the blink of an eye. The attempt becomes more difficult the longer the range. Can even be used to travel from ship to ship while in space. More knowledge about the target location makes it easier to reach with accuracy. The psyker can bring as many as 10 battle brothers (one squad) with him through the gate. If the psyker travels by himself then he is able to travel with great precision. Transporting others increases the possibility of ending up slightly off from the desired location. (9 xp) *'Vortex of Doom - ''The telekine opens a tear between the material realm and the howling destruction of the Warp, unleashing energies that utterly consume his foes.' The Vortex of Doom is a localized effect but can be incredibly powerful, ripping apart even Land Raiders, tearing holes in spaceships hulls and chunks from Titans. There is nothing to stop the Vortex of Doom from destroying any nearby friendly units and so it should not be used unless the target is not near anything of value to the psyker. A weak telekine should not attempt this power as the Vortex of Doom is difficult to control and anything but a powerful, rigidly controlled mind could see the Vortex of Doom destroy them. 'School of Pyromancy' A popular combat disciplines among psykers as they are all useful for destroying enemies in combat. Relatively easy to learn but not very powerful in the long run. *'Pyrokinesis (Primaris) - The basic creation of heat, although a powerful psyker wreak much havoc with this power alone. Difficulty depends on the location/material on which it is created, distance and intensity of heat. Can be used to create fire and related effects. Required to begin purchasing other powers in the School of Pyromancy. (3 xp) *'''Flame Breath - ''A torrent of psychic flames pour forth from the psyker's eyes and mouth, engulfing the target.'' The pyromancer unleashes an intense blast of flame that goes around obstacles and through windows, rendering cover almost useless. Limited range. The more powerful the psyker the more intense the flames. (3 xp) *'Inferno - ''With an impatient gesture, the psyker sets the air itself aflame, creating a whirling pillar of fire to sweep through the ranks of his enemies.' The pillar of flame is similar in effect to the '''Flame Breath' power but is used at range. The pillar is not especially fast moving and a quick-reacting opponent could avoid it. (4 xp) *'Fiery Form - ''Bullets and shells pass straight through the pyromancer as he transforms into an incandescent being of living Warpfire, striking out at his foes and setting their souls ablaze.' The psyker is not rendered invulnerable but is more resilient to all forms of physical damage. The pyromancer strikes much harder and with soul-burning attacks in close combat. Other Pyromancy abilities used while in this form are enhanced. (5 xp) *'Spontaneous Combustion - Focussing his anger, the pyromancer can melt or incinerate his foe in a heartbeat. Yet when his rage boils over, the unfortunate victim's body explodes in a blast of ash and roaring flame. Who can say how many will fall victim to his wrath before it is sated?' The target begins to burn. If the power of the psychic attack is strong enough to kill the target it will explode in flames and damage others nearby. These warp flames may persist for a short time, continuing to burn the area. Not usable against many inanimate objects. If the target is psychically strong enough to resist or is physically resilient it may not explode. Best used against groups of weaker enemies such as Chaos cultists. (6xp) *'Sunburst - The psyker sings a wild song whose notes were old when the universe was young. As he does so, an incandescent aura appears about him, growing ever brighter and hotter with every refrain. Only when the song is ended does the aura explode, discharging its pent-up fury in a blinding, supernova flash. 'More powerful than the '''Inferno' power, this attack damages all enemies in every direction. Those not destroyed are frequently blinded and disorientated by the attack. Not very effective outside of close range. Allies are unaffected.(7 xp) *'Fire Shield - ''With a sweep of his arms the psyker throws up a towering wall of flame to protect his allies.' The pyromancer and affected allies are partially obscured by flame making them harder to shoot at. Ranged attacks are sometimes blocked by the fiery wall. Attackers charging into close combat with affected units must pass through the wall of flame and may be damaged. More powerful psykers have stronger shields with larger areas of effect. (9 xp) *'Molten Beam - The Pyromancer claps his hands together and turns them outward towards the foe. As he does so, a white-hot beam of blazing energy bursts from his palms. It melts armour to slag and vaporizes flesh, leaving only ghastly shadows in its wake. 'At short range this attack is strong enough to even penetrate Land Raider armour. As the attack passes through enemies and obstacles it loses power until it sputters out. As a focussed beam attack it is aimed in a narrow area and so is not very effective against large groups of targets unless for some reason they are lined up. (10 xp) 'School of the Elements' One of the more unusual schools of power where the psyker learns to manipulate the forces of nature. On more primitive worlds these psykers are sometimes refered to as shamans. The elementalist's surroundings may hamper some of the powers (it is more difficult to summon a hurricane inside an escape pod or conjure ice inside a volcano's cauldron) and so some psykers feel (incorrectly) that this is one of the weaker schools. In exchange, however, this school has a lower chance of demonic incursion during use or of suffering Perils of the Warp. An elementalist can be known by other names depending on which powers he uses. Someone controlling wind, water, electricity or cold may be called a tempestomancer, hydromancer, electromancer or cryomancer, respectively. *'Elementalist''' (Primaris) - 'The basic ability to manipulate the elements: especially wind, water, electricity and the cold. Difficulty primarily depends on the area of effect of the power (3 xp). *'Frozen Crown - The cryomancer is relentless and utterly without mercy like the element he channels. Living ice encases his body without hindering his movement and provides an ablative, regenerating armor. Every blow in close combat is imbued with bone-chilling cold, weakening enemies and slowing their movements even if they block the attack. By the end, the enemy's body aches so much from the cold that death becomes a sweet release. While the pyromancer goes for quick kills with his Fiery Form ability, the cryomancer does not hurry death. This power excels at longer fights against enemy champions or monstrous creatures. (4 xp) *'Mist Caller - ''A deathly pale swirling mist emanates from the psyker and follows him as he moves. Sounds are lost in the dampening haze and strange shapes seem to flicker just out of sight, as if something is living in the fog. Something unnatural. Enemies find their communication devices falling dead and lose their way on paths they have traveled a thousand times. Strangely, the elementalist and his allies do not seem affected. They have become as ghosts, passing unnoticed until they strike without sound, leaving only corpses behind.' (5 xp) *'Cryokinesis -''' Reduction of temperature. Difficulty depends on the area/location/object, distance and intensity. Can be used to create ice and related effects. (5 xp) *'Living Lightning -' Bolts of pure electricity leap from the electromancer's hands as if they were a hungry animal, even bending around corners, down holes, and under cover to find its prey. Some electromancers are known to laugh as their power lashes over their foes, searing flesh and melting metal, but there is no real mirth in it. They simply enjoy watching their unfortunate targets trying to take cover as crackling death takes them. Increased effectiveness against electrical equipment unless shielded. (5 xp) *'Shrouding '''- It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter.' The shadowmancer brings forth a veil of shadows to obscure--not the mundane world of the physical--but the psychic senses of Telepaths that seek to learn the secrets of the present or Diviners that strive to learn the future with their abilities. The shadowmancer may attempt to throw their psychic darkness over a single person, group of people or certain event from the psychic gaze of enemy Diviners or Telepaths. They may also attempt to smother all such abilities from a chosen psyker or psykers. Difficulty increases with the size of the event, task or group being obscured. A strong shadowmancer can obscure without revealing himself. With increased difficulty the enemy will start to see more while also knowing more precisely where the shadwomancer is and that he is using his powers to try to block the enemy. A powerful if specialised ability. (10xp) *'Storm Caller ''- The elementalist bellows an ancient curse and his frosted breath coalesces and grows into a raging blizzard. Within moments, the elementalist's enemies are all but consumed in a hurricane of freezing shards. Lightning arcs across the sky as if some heathen gods war with each other in the heavens and bellowing winds sweep any unsheltered fools to their death. The elementalist needs time to ramp up his storm depending on the size of storm he wishes with a larger storm taking longer. An especially large storm can cover an entire planetary continent with lightning bolts so massive and wind shears so strong as to render transit to and from orbit suicidal to all except drop pods. In this manner the elementalist can deny an invading force the ability to land their troops. The elementalist can not provide much protection to his friends so any allies not in Power Armour or tanks would be well advised to take cover. Large storms are usually only loosely controllable by the elementalist once they have reached full size and can rage for days or even weeks before naturally abating. (15 xp) 'School of Telepathy' This discipline is quite hard to master and requires very strong-willed individual. Telepaths are generally watched closely by the Imperium due to the many ways in which such powers can be abused. *'Telepathy (Primaris)' - The basic sending and receiving thoughts, although a powerful psyker can still manipulate many vulnerable minds with this power alone. Difficulty depends on distance and complexity of the message. Required to begin purchasing other powers in the School of Telepathy. (3 xp) *'Astro Telepathy (Primaris) '- As a part of the soul binding process, astropaths become able to send and receive messages accross vast distance using the warp as a medium. Using astro-telepathic abilities in this way requires careful concentration, meditation and freedom from distraction, and so cannot be done "on the move," let alone during combat or strife. Transmitting a message in this way usually require five hours and can take up to 5 weeks to be received if the recipients is in another sector while invariably requiring a large astropatic choir. (Being Soul Bound to the Emperor) *'Psychic Shriek - ''The psyker breathes in deeply the power of the Warp before emitting a banshee howl of psychic energy that shreds the minds of his enemies. Can be cast at a moderate range. Damage increased by a more powerful telepath and decreased by the enemy having psychic powers or exceptionally strong will. (4 xp) *'Mental Fortitude - ''Despair is turned into fresh hope and courage into insane heroism as the telepath projects inspirational thoughts of victory into the minds of his allies. 'The telepath receives a temporary bonus to all Leadership checks and a lesser one to Charisma. Allies are far less likely to retreat or suffer fear and are much more likely to follow the commands of the telepath. Has less effect on units that are not prone to fear such as Space Marines. (5 xp) *'Influence '- Creating emotions(good or bad) in other minds. Difficulty depends on distance, number and type of targets, what kind of emotion is being created. Can be used to gain bonuses for skill tests, like Charm, Intimidation, Barter, etc. (6 xp) *'Terrify - ''Even the bravest of heroes quake in terror as the telepath assails them with images taken from their own darkest and most dreadful nightmares. ''Target enemy units flee in terror at the slightest provocation. A powerful telepath can even cause normally fearless enemies to flee although there are limits. For example, no amount of psychic power can terrify a Demon Prince. (8 xp) *'Interrogation -' Retrieving information from other minds. Difficulty depends on distance, target and information. Powerful telepaths can even retrieve information from the brains of the recently deceased, provided the brain itself is not damaged. (9 xp) *'Puppet Master - ''The telepath possesses his victim's mind, controlling their movements, their aim and their trigger fingers as if they were marionettes. '' '''The target enemy comes under the telepath's control and is forced to attack his allies. A telepath can force others to obey other, more detailed commands as his power and control progress. Made more difficult by range, enemy willpower or presence of enemy psyker. (12 xp) *'Invisibility - Reaching into the minds of his foes, the psyker obscures himself and his allies from the enemy's sight.' The telepath doesn't ever truly render himself or his allies invisible although they can become a little blurred. Instead he simply causes the enemy to willfully not see, not hear or ignore him and his allies. The telepath and his allies can easily move past or take an enemy by surprise. Even in close combat the enemy will find it difficult to concentrate on where his assailants are. (12 xp) *'Hallucination - Paranoia, confusion and panic are heightened to a debilitating degree as the telepath alters his foes' perception of reality.' Beginner telepaths can only affect an enemy's mind so that it sees something terrifying and huddles in fear, doing nothing of use to anyone. More advanced telepaths can convince a target that it's allies are in fact the enemy, causing it to attack the allies. The most powerful telepaths can conjure elaborate illusions and show the target almost anything. (13 xp) *'Brainkill '- Destroying other minds. Difficulty depends on distance and type of targets. The targets 'mind' refers to the non-physical entity so therefore it may be used against foes with no material brain, like for example Daemons. (15xp) 'School of Divination' This discipline is very hard to master, but it's practicioners are among the most valued men in the Imperium. Due to the unique, rather than increasingly powerful, effects of the different powers. *'Divination (Primaris) '- The basic attempts to peer into the future to see what it holds, although a powerful psyker can still see many useful things with this power alone. Difficulty depends on how far into the future one looks, what facts are sought and how mutable the situation is to begin with. Knowledge of this power unlocks the ability to use the Emperor's Tarot but is no guarantee of success. Required to begin purchasing other powers in the School of Divination. (3 xp) *'Glimpse'' -'' As soon as his consciousness pierces the veil of the Warp, a rush of images flood the diviner's mind, foretelling the actions of his enemies, down to the merest microsecond. Looking a few seconds into the future in order to gain advantage over an immediate challenge, even knowing when an enemy will peer from behind cover or when to expect a flicker in their shields''. 'Can be used only in rapidly evolving situation ''s. (3xp)'' *'Prescience - ''The psyker can effortlessly predict the paths of bullets ''and swords. By focussing his Warp-sight even more closely, he can guide his allies' aim, bringing a swift and merciless death to their foes.' The psyker and those near him hit more reliably with ranged weapons as well as close combat weapons. Increases Marksmanship and Weapon Skill of effected psyker and allies. Higher level psykers see an increase in effect and area of effect. (4 xp) *'Soulsight - '''The diviner can see everything around you through the warp, grants you instant awareness of your surroundings, let's you see through the walls and notice other souls. (5 xp) *'Projection -''' Using your powers to temporarily leave your body and enter the Limbo or even the Immaterium. (5 xp) *'Foreboding and Forewarning - ''Thanks to his Warp-gifted insights, the psyker and his allies are aware that their foes are about to charge, even before the foes themselves have realised it. The psyker's prophetic powers allow him to walk through a hail of fire unscathed, dodging incoming bullets with an eerie calm. 'The psyker and those around him seem uncannily aware of where and how an enemy is about to attack, allowing them to counter and dodge all types of attacks more easily. This is not a specific knowledge. Rather, the psyker and his allies dodge a bullet or parry a thrust almost instintively without giving it any conscious thought. Unlike '''Glimpse' it is only useful in combat but can effect others aside from the psyker. (8 xp) *'Misfortune - ''With a click of his fingers, the diviner twists fate so that his followers' blows punch through the weakest points in their opponents' armour. 'The counterpoint to '''Foreboding and Forewarning'. The psyker casts this on an enemy or group of enemies who suddenly find that luck is no longer on their side. Attacks they meant to dodge hit them, they trip clumsily over their own feet, they fumble weapons and their armour yields unexpectedly to attacks. (8 xp) *'Scrier's Gaze - ''The diviner can see the battlefield clearly in his mind's eye, with the vantage point of a hunting hawk and the precision of a laser. The to and fro of armies and war machines is but the scurrying of ants beneath his omniscient gaze. Thus can the diviner direct the deployment of specialist forces exactly when and where they are most needed, leaving no clue behind as to how this trickery was achieved. 'A useful ability for a battlefield general or admiral. The psyker seems to always know best where and how to deploy his men. Units under the diviner's command seem to arrive exactly when and where they are needed, reinforcing an allied unit about to be overrun or catching an enemy unit unaware. Less useful in small skirmishes or single combat. (8 xp) *'Visions -''' Reading into the future of particular individual or object. This power can only give answers about the subject that the psyker is concentrating on and some answers may be difficult to interpret. (10 xp) *'Prophecy -' Your immense warp powers can help you answer any question you may have, with sufficient Psy Rating this can be the single most powerful ability, allowing you to win wars before they even begin. A much more informative version (for those with the intelligence to interpret it) of Visions which can show the psyker detail about much broader questions and even show important information about which the psyker did not know to ask. Prophecies are speculative in nature and not every prophecy will come to pass. (20 xp) 'School of Biomancy' This discipline is simple to learn and simple to use and its effects are directly proportionate to the user's psy rating. *'Biomancy (Primaris) '- The basic manipulation of any organic matter for any reason, although a powerful psyker can still achieve amazing results with this power alone. Difficulty depends on whether the matter in question is alive or not, whether it belongs to the psyker or an ally or an enemy and how much of a change the psyker is attempting. Required to begin purchasing other powers in the School of Biomancy. (3 xp) *'Regeneration - '''The Biomancer may heal and restore his own biological matter. (3 xp) *'Smite - Lethal bolts of bio-lightning leap from the psyker's fingertips, tearing his foes apart.' Not the strongest of damaging psychic attacks but guaranteed to do respectable damage. Armour is of little use against this attack. (3 xp) *'Torment -''' Basic Biomancy weapon. The biomancer can cause terrible agony to any biological organism. With enough effort this might even kill them. (5 xp) *'Haemorrhage - ''Focussing his mutant mind, the psyker reaches forth and sets a fire within his victim's flesh. Within moments, the unfortunate foe's blood begins to boil in its own veins, tearing him asunder as it bursts from every pore.' Similar in some ways to the '''Spontaneous Combustion' ability of the Pyromancy school, this ability is most useful against large groups of lesser enemies. A psychic or physically resilient foe may be able to avoid dying from this attack but if a foe dies and explodes from this attack it will blast tainted blood on its nearby allies causing them to be afflicted as well. In this manner it is possible to take out large numbers of grouped, weak enemies with a single ability. (6 xp) *''Life Leech - ''With a twist of his gnarled hands, the wrathful psyker rips the life force from his enemy, hoarding the stolen essence and using it to reinvigorate ''and restore the injured flesh of his allies.'' A quicker method of regenerating while also injuring an enemy. As this is only stealing life force and will to live this ability can be used against all targets including any (theoretically) Artificial Intelligence. Can be used to restore health and vitality to the psyker or to allies. There is a small risk of imbibing a small amount of corruption if this is used against a daemon or heavily corrupted target. (7 xp) *'Warp Speed - ''The powers of the Immaterium flow into the psyker, heightening his speed to supernatural levels. A blur is he amongst his enemies, felling the unrighteous with blows too swift to see.' The biomancer has his speed and reflexes greatly increased. Only the swiftest and most agile of enemies could hope to match him in this state. (7 xp) *'Enfeeble - As the psyker channels his powers, tendrils of Warp energy lash over his victims, every caress sapping vitality from their bodies. The afflicted enemy is usually so weakened that even simple physical tasks such as walking or breathing become much harder. They can be so afflicted that their full concentration is simply on trying to live instead of fighting the psyker and his allies, making them easy prey. Psychically able or physically resilient enemies may feel little or no effect to this ability. (8 xp) *'''Endurance - ''Reaching into the essence of his allies, the biomancer knits together bones, heals flesh and banishes fatigue so that they carry on the fight.'' The counterpoint to Enfeeble. The psyker and nearby allies find that they don't feel pain or fatigue. Their concentration never wavers. Blows that would drop even a mighty Astartes are shrugged off and the fight continued. Powerful biomancers can even slowly heal surrounding allies' wounds as they fight. (9 xp) *'Iron Arm - ''By transmuting his flesh into living metal, the biomancer can wade through enemy fire unscathed and pulp skulls with his bare fists.' The biomancer becomes much stronger and more resilient to damage. For example, he could potentially go toe-to-toe with a terminator while only in power armour, punch through a Rhino's armour or survive a hit from a Carnifex! Effects increase with biomancer's power. (9 xp) *'Change - The biomancer may shape biological matter into whatever he likes. Can be used for genetical manipulation, can also be used offensively to turn biological enemies into any inert/dead form. Caution should be exercised in the use of this power, lest some twisted abomination be created out of an ally. (10 xp) *'Immortality - '''Imbues the target's (which may be the user) very cells with psychic energy, temporarily granting near immunity to damage and death. Difficulty depends duration and level of immunity. (15 xp) 'School of Chronomancy Chronomancy is a mysterious but very powerful discipline. Though technically illegal under the orders of the Ordo Chronos of the Inquisition, it is extremely hard to find any psyker using it given they can simply change any history that leads to them to being caught. As well as being the most mysterious, it is one of the most dangerous. The majority of users are driven insane by their powers, as a single miscast can lead to them spending 100 years alone in a temporal bubble, or forever lost by getting stuck in an inifinite causality loop. The incredibly select few who have survived to truly master this discipline number in single figures. It would be advisable for any aspirant chronomancer to find a teacher or, more likely, be found by one. *'Chronomancy (Primaris) -' To even achieve this basic power is a major achievement that few in history have matched. The nascent chronomancer begins to perceive time as a river, flowing around everyone and everything. Like a river, it has many branches that can be explored. Sometimes it flows quickly, other times it slows to a crawl or even stops. The real trick is to learn to make it flow backwards. Other than perceptions of time the only ability the chronomancer gains from this power is the ability to simply make time stop, subjectively. The temporary time stop extends only to the caster but allows him to pass any amount of time instantly, allowing him to potentially live through the exposure of deep space for centuries or a day in what he perceives as the blink of an eye. Unfortunately it is difficult to control when this field will wear off and an unskilled chronomancer may find that he returns to real time millenia after he intended. (3 xp) *'Quickening - '''The user can create a temporal bubble around a given area and speed up time within, increasing his speed in comparision with others. Difficulty depends on size of bubble and rate of time acceleration. (10 xp) *'Decelerate - The user can create a temporal bubble around a given area and slow down time within. Difficulty depends on size of bubble and rate of time deceleration. (10 xp) * '''Song of Entropy - '' This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down.'' 'The chronomancer is a force of entropy. Enemies strike out with a weapon only to find that it rusts and breaks. Barriers decay and crumble before him. Foes suddenly turn gray and die in his presence. All inhabitants of the material universe must bow before Time. (15 xp) *'Time Travel -''' You may travel in time. Only applies to the individual, no one else may be taken along with the user. Repeated use can cause extreme personality changes and complete disregard for any value of life, given that as time loses it's meaning so does death (as death is simply the ending of someone's time). Difficulty depends on the distance through time travelled. (25 xp) Chaotic Psyker Powers '''School of the Malefic A dark school followed only by the servants of the Ruinous Powers. Use of this school carries high risk of corruption. Depending on the circumstances use of this school may grant or require Favour of the Dark Gods. *'Cursed Earth (Primaris)' - The psyker becomes a conduit through which the energies of the warp flow, tainting the very ground and sustaining the Daemons that walk upon it. By channeling the powers of the Warp the psyker defiles the area around him and sustains nearby daemons and warp portals to a level depending on the ability of the psyker. A weaker psyker may need cultists around to sustain his energies with their worship. (3 xp) *'Dark Flame -''' The psyker projects a dark ball of psychic flame that immolates his foes' souls as well as their bodies.'' 'The psyker is able to throw a living ball of warp flame a limited distance. Woe to any enemy caught in its all-consuming grasp. (5 xp) *'Summoning '''- ''The psyker completes a dark ritual that echoes through the Immaterium, summoning vile daemons into the mortal realm. '' Any Dark Servant is well advised to learn to summon more Dark Servants. Weaker races may need the crutch of a Tome, runes or offering while a Daemon Prince could summon more of his kind with a whim. This ability can only summon a modest group of lesser servants such as Bloodletters of Khorne, Pink Horrors of Tzeench, Plaguebearers of Nurgle, Daemonettes of Slaanesh, Flesh Hounds of Khorne, Flamers of Tzeench, Nurgling swarms, Seekers of Slaanesh, etc. Unless supported by a warp portal or persistant worship these daemons are not likely to be able to manifest in the material universe for long. (7 xp) *'''Infernal Gaze - ''Unholy power streams forth from the psyker's eyes, charring and melting all flesh, metal and stone caught in its path.'' A deceptively strong beam of power streams from the psyker's eyes (or equivalent body part). As the attack passes through enemies and obstacles it loses power until it sputters out. As a focussed beam attack it is aimed in a narrow area and so is not very effective against large groups of targets unless for some reason they are lined up. (9 xp) *'Incursion - ''The psyker opens a portal to the Realm of Chaos through which the daemonic legions spill into the mortal plane. ''' A more powerful version of Summoning, the Warp Portal can be used to bring forth more powerful daemons such as Bloodcrushers of Khorne, Screamers of Tzeench, Plague Drones of Nurgle or Fiends of Slaanesh. The Portal will not sustain itself indefinitely and so the psyker must amass an appropriate amount of followers or psychic energy to spend in sustaining the Portal. This Warp Portal is still too small to bring forth Greater Daemons. (11 xp) *'Harbinger - ''The psyker sacrifices one of his followers' souls to summon forth one of the Chaos Gods' most trusted servants.' Though only summoning one daemon, this is no ordinary daemon. It is a Herald for their god (Nurgle, Slaanesh, Khorne, Tzeench or other lesser god) who is endowed with the Favour of their god and is significantly more intelligent and cunning and posesses a deeper connection to the Warp while in the material realm. These Heralds are able to set in motion events to better bring forth their master's will. A lesser psyker will find that summoning these Heralds is more effective than trying to use their weaker skills and a powerful psyker can find a useful servant in these Heralds. Due to their deeper connection to the Warp and greater Favour of their god, Heralds are able to spend more time in the material universe with less worship support. (12 xp) *'Sacrifice'' - The psyker sacrifices ''his own soul and a greater Daemon of Chaos hungrily possesses him, bursting forth from the host's body in an explosion of psychic energy.' The psyker may bring forth a Bloodthirster, Lord of Change, Keeper of Secrets or Great Unclean One but at the cost of his own soul. For many servants of the Ruinous Powers this is an entirely acceptable trade. For those less suicidal followers who do not wish to die it is possible to accomplish this task while keeping their soul (more or less) intact, but this generally requires a powerful artifact or tremendous psychic ability and will. (20 xp) *'End of Days - The ancient writers of Terra spoke of Ragnarok, Apocalypse and the End of Days where great malevolent creatures consumed the earth, the moon turned to blood and the dead rose from their graves. Little did they know that such horrors were but the merest hint of what awaits in the Warp.' The psyker begins to weaken the boundaries between the material universe and the Warp until eventually the wall is broken and the planet he is on falls irreversibly into the Warp. There it becomes a new playground for the denizens of the Warp to shape and play with as they choose. Woe to any soul with the misfortune to be on the planet when this occurs. No single psyker in the material universe is powerful enough to accomplish this task alone and so must seek out other powerful psykers with this ability and enlist their aid. Requires powerful artifacts and tomes and huge sacrifices or offerings to the Ruinous Powers. Can also be used on space vessels. (25 xp) 'Discipline of Change' A sub-discipline of the Malefic powers available to those who work to further the goals of Tzeench. To take powers in this discipline a psyker must be in good standing with the Changer of Ways and must have already taken the Cursed Earth primaris power from the School of the Malefic. *'Boon of Mutation - The psyker lays his hands upon a warrior marked for glory, channeling the warping power of Chaos into his body until his flesh wrenches and flows.' The psyker is able to give the gift of Change to one of his followers, mutating their body. Perhaps the warrior will gain extra arms tipped with rending claws or perhaps he will be reduced to a gibbering Warp Spawn, who can say? The Supreme Lord of Change is a fickle master. (5 xp) *'Warpflame - The psyker conjures a writhing storm of pink and blue fire that mutates his foes, leaving capering Daemons that claw and bite in its wake. The bodies of his enemies are abruptly consumed by persistent flames.' Unlike the Boon of Mutation, any mutations as a result of this power are probably not beneficial although a surviving target will occasionally find itself suddenly stronger, faster or more resistant instead of writhing in agony--Chaos is fickle! (6 xp) *'Doombolt - The psyker hurls a bolt of roiling energy that blasts its target into terrifying new shapes. Anything caught in the explosion is hurled across the field with horrifying force. ''' A powerful mid-range attack that can punch through most armour. Any vehicle or machinery destroyed by this power explodes with a force much stronger than it should have... (7 xp) *'Breath of Chaos ''- ''The psyker takes a deep breath, sucking in the negative energies of the battlefield and then exhaling ''them in a great mutagenic cloud that leaves its victims' bodies running like wax.' An unusual power that is equally effective (or ineffective) regardless of the target's armour. It is just as likely that a Guardsman could walk unscathed through the cloud as it is a Land Raider's armour could melt into a puddle. (8 xp) *'Infernal Gateway - The psyker opens a swirling portal to the Warp itself, a magical tear in the fabric of the mortal plane that sucks nearby victims into certain oblivion. 'A power similar in most respects to the Vortex of Doom, this powerful but localized ability opens a gateway into the Warp itself that can rip almost anything apart and suck enemies into the Immaterium for eternity. It is best not to think about the fate that awaits those poor, unfortunate souls. (9 xp) 'Discipline of Plague' A sub-discipline of the Malefic powers available to those who work to further the goals of Nurgle. To take powers in this discipline a psyker must be in good standing with the Father of Plagues and must have already taken the Cursed Earth primaris power from the School of the Malefic. *'Gift of Contagion - The psyker gathers clouds of contagion and rot-flies about his enemies,' granting them Father Nurgle's blessing.'' The psyker may send these plagues over a fair distance. The target is afflicted by clouds of pestilence that distract and obscure their vision and atrophy their muscles. (5 xp) *'Stream of Corruption - ''The psyker's maw distends wide before spewing forth a noxious stream of disease and filth that chokes and suffocates his foes. ''' Similar to a flamer although instead of fire the psyker vomits disgusting liquid that dissolves both flesh and armour. Very effective at close range. (6 xp) *'Weapon Virus - ''The psyker invokes the generosity of his patron, infesting his foes' weaponry with viral decay. 'The enemies' weapons become very likely to misfire, explode, shatter or otherwise violently fall apart. (7 xp) *'Destroyer Hive - Some creatures are wise enough to rejoice in the generosity of Father Nurgle. For those fools who would choose not to accept his Gifts there is only death and decay. The psyker belches forth a wind of plague that chokes and rots his foes.' A moderate-distance power that completely ignores armour, cover and the pleading of the afflicted. Those who do not survive are reduced to pile of pestilent goo. (8 xp) *'Nurgle's Rot - Gurgling praise to Father Nurgle, the psyker selflessly exudes a disgusting wave of soul-pox. All those nearby are covered in a foul layer of toxic goo. As the psyker laughs, his enemies are seized in the throes of a terribly contagious infection that blackens their flesh and turns their organs to rot. The ghastly, vomit inducing odours cripple all those nearby. 'The premier ability for psychic followers of Nurgle. Affects all friends and enemies in an area around the psyker. Those who survive are overcome by sickness and suffer penalties to their Weapon Skill and Agility. Completely ineffective as a weapon against daemons of Nurgle or those with the Mark of Nurgle. In fact it does the opposite and heals them, sustaining other servants of Nurgle in the psyker's area. (10 xp) 'Discipline of Excess' A sub-discipline of the Malefic powers available to those who work to further the goals of Slaanesh. To take powers in this discipline a psyker must be in good standing with the Dark Prince and must have already taken the Cursed Earth primaris power from the School of the Malefic. *'Lash of Slaanesh'' - A long tongue-like whip of energy erupts from Slaanesh's vassal'' and slashes into the ranks of his enemies, leaving a trail of convulsing corpses in its wake.' The psyker conjures a whip of Warp energy that has a will of its own. Relatively short range with a chance to ignore armour. (4 xp) *'Hysterical Frenzy - The psyker's chant goads his followers into a frantic frenzy of activity, driving them to ever greater acts of sensation-seeking destruction.' The psyker casts this power on his allies. They randomly gain either a large bonus to their Agility and Dodge or a large bonus to strength in close combat. May add to corruption in those afflicted. (5 xp) *'Symphony of Pain'' - Opening his mouth unnaturally wide, the shrieking psyker emits a barrage of raw Chaos energy that rages around his foes. A ranged attack by the psyker that leaves the target more vulnerable to subsequent acoustic attacks, such as from a Noise Marine Blastmaster. Afflicted targets take a penalty to Marksmanship and Ballistic Skill. (6 xp). *'''Sensory Overload - ''Reaching out to overload the nerve centers of his foes, the psyker makes sure they are in a fit state to accept his deadly caress. Slaanesh's power utterly engulfs his enemies with a haze of broken dreams and unattainable desires, leaving them distracted and ripe for the slaughter. The target makes a Willpower test. If they fail they take a huge penalty to Agility and Dodge and if completely overwhelmed will simply stand in place, stunned by a million different impulses. May add to Insanity in those afflicted. (7 xp) *'Cacophonic Choir - The psyker utters the name of one of the forbidden dances of Slaanesh. Suddenly, the din that rages around the battlefield takes on a compelling quality to the psyker's foes. His foes begin to jerk uncontrollably as their bodies resonate in ecstasy to each new sound.'' ''They can no longer control themselves and begin to strike themselves and each other.'' All enemies in a moderate area around the psyker take a Willpower or Leadership test regardless of line of sight. Those that fail lose control of their bodies and begin to dance, striking themselves and their allies. Causes both Insanity and Corruption in those afflicted. (8 xp). Deamonslayer Psyker Powers '''School of Sanctic Powers Although the Warp is undeniably the source of nearly limitless corruption and destruction, it is possible in certain circumstances to use the energies of the Immaterium against the powers of Chaos. Sanctic psykers have devoted their lives to fighting the Primordial Annihilator with it's own tools. However, this school requires extreme devotion above even the normal requirements for a psychic school and as a result wielders of this power are quite unusual. For example, among the Imperium of Man the practitioners of this school are mostly limited to the Grey Knights and a small number of Inquisitors. Any amount of corruption makes this school significantly most difficult to use and this school can not usually be learned except by the teachings of a psyker who already knows such powers. It is possible for Xenos species to wield this power. Note that the use of this power against Chaos is distinct from other combat methods such as Acts of Faith, use of hexagrammatic wards, etc. which do not rely on psychic ability. *'Sanctuary (Primaris) - ''Chanting words of warding, the psyker creates a zone of light around him that can both protect him from harm and repel daemonic creatures.' The opposite of the '''Cursed Earth' power of the Malefic. This power creates an aura around the psyker that is anathema to daemons, weakening them and destabilizing Warp Portals. As a result lesser daemons are reluctant to engage the psyker because of the pain he causes them. Greater Daemons are less effected by such powers. The psyker and his allies are also more resilient and receive a bonus to all saving rolls--including non-daemonic attacks. Strength of aura depends on strength of psyker. (3 xp) *'Righteous Fury - ''Focussing the boiling hatred in his mind, the psyker augments the strength of his comrades to the point where they can crush flesh and bone with a single blow. 'Similar to '''Iron Arm' from the Biomancy school although the psyker gains no bonus resilience against damage. In return the psyker boosts not only his strength but those around him. (5 xp) *'Cleansing Flame - ''The psyker harnesses the very fire of his soul, creating a wall of white-hot psychic flame that blasts forth and purges his foes from the battlefield.' Similar to the '''Flame Breath' ability from the school of Pyromancy but does extra damage against daemons, possessed and corrupted targets. Also useful for cleansing the corruptive taint of Chaos from an area. (6 xp) *'Purge Soul - ''The psyker draws upon every ounce of willpower he possesses to purge the evil of his foes' souls, scouring every trace of corruption, even if it destroys them in the process. 'The psyker focuses his purity and hatred of Chaos to burn the corruption from a possessed or corrupted target. The psyker rolls against the target's Corruption. If the psyker rolls lower, the target(s) take extreme damage as the taint of Chaos is burned from their body, mind and soul. Has no effect on Daemons. As they are purely corrupt creatures from the warp there is nothing to purify. (10 xp) *'Banish - Using his purity of soul as a weapon, the psyker is a beacon in the dark that obliterates all shadows no matter how deep.''' The psyker can banish any daemon back to the warp by rolling against the target's Willpower (with modifiers). This is made signficantly easier if the psyker knows the daemon's True Name or has some other leverage over it although banishing a Greater Daemon will still be a challenge. If the psyker rolls a critical success and has the daemon's True Name then he will permanently destroy the essence of the Daemon, scattering it to the Winds of Chaos and it can never return. Can also be used in a large area to close all Warp Portals and banish lesser daemons in the area although this attempt will fail if there are any Daemons or Greater Daemons in the area. (15 xp)